A Strange Twist of Fate
by 13storm13
Summary: AU: Kurtofsky future fic David is one of NYPD's best and Kurt is just a Broadway star, so they seem totally wrong for each other, right? Well when they meet in a chance encounter at an airport, crazy things can happen.


**Title**: A Strange Twist of Fate

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Past: Kurt/Blaine Future: Kurt/David

**Rated**: T for language and slight fluff/mention of fluff

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything Broadway or anything Spiderman. All rights go to Marvel and Broadway.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky future fic) David is one of NYPD's best and Kurt is just a Broadway star, so they seem totally wrong for each other, right? Well when they meet in a chance encounter at an airport, crazy things can happen.

**Hey guys! So I had an idea for this one-shot and I decided to write it. Tell me what you think. :) It's a future fic and if I get enough reviews I might make a sequel. So you decide. Haha :P and I used Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark because it was the only Broadway show I could think of. SO yeah Kurt's Spiderman. Lol :) enjoy.**

* * *

*****David's POV*****

David Karofsky was one of NYPD's finest. He had saved many lives and put a lot of criminals behind bars. All the best or toughest cases went straight to him. He was proud of all that he had accomplished over the years. David had taken his first vacation in years, he hated leaving NY he was afraid something big would happen while he was gone.

His sister had just gotten married so he flew in for the wedding. She had a lovely spring LA wedding. So of course that prompted all this family members to ask about his love life. Asking when he would settle down and get married.

His family knew he was gay and they were all mostly ok with it. His grandmother, whom he loved dearly, had asked him if he had a boyfriend. He blushed and told her he didn't. Then he got the "If you don't marry soon, I'll be attending your wedding in a coffin" speech from her. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, grandma I know and when I find the right guy I'll get married and you will be there _alive_. Probably lecturing him on how happy he made your grandson and how lucky we both are."

His grandma laughed and kissed his cheek, "I know sunny boy I just want you to be happy like me and Bill." He smiled at her; he knew she and Grandpa Bill were very happy together living at their retirement home. He really did want to get married but he just hadn't found the right guy.

* * *

He sighed as he wheeled his carry-on through the airport heading for security. He loved seeing his family and sister again, but would be much more comfortable back in New York keeping crime off the streets as much as he could. He hated airports, all the security, and everything was ridiculous. He removed his shoes and jacket, while putting his keys, phone, wallet and bag into another bin. He walked through the metal detectors with no problems and grabbed his things. His gate was 14B and he was about an 1 hour or so early. He headed in the opposite direction to find some food.

* * *

*****Kurt's POV*****

Kurt Hummel was one of the best Broadway stars. He had starred in many, _many _lead roles on Broadway and was currently playing Peter Parker/ Spider-Man in the musical "Spiderman: Turn off the Dark". All the actresses were banging down his door for a date and some actors too. Kurt could care less, most just wanted a one-night stand.

Kurt wanted a real relationship; he didn't wanna be just another fling. He had made that mistake once. He decided after that, he would do it again. Kurt had a real relationship in high school and part of college, with a boy named Blaine Anderson. He loved this boy but in the end they wanted different things. Kurt took off to take over Broadway while Blaine headed for the hills of Hollywood determined to make it big in the music industry.

The boys had stayed in contact over the years, and stayed friends. When Kurt found out Blaine was in the process of recording an album he flew out to LA to hear it. He had a few weeks off before the play started up again, anyways. On his last day, Blaine had a demo disc that he gave to Kurt, and he promised to send a finished copy later. Kurt decided to buy a round of celebratory drinks to congratulate Blaine on his album. After a few drinks, Kurt was a little tipsy so he was going to call a cab and go back to his hotel and sleep but Blaine convinced him into a few more drinks.

Kurt had a lot of drinks and so did Blaine. One thing led to another and Kurt woke up the next morning, _naked _in Blaine's bed. Kurt then realized the intense hangover he had. The sunlight was way too bright and everything was spinning. He got up and took some aspirin for his raging headache and got dressed.

He realized if he didn't leave soon, he'd be late and he didn't want to wake Blaine up. He felt bad because in a few hours Blaine would wake up and find that Kurt wasn't there with him but on a plane back to New York. He left an apology note explaining his departure time. He hailed a cab and went to his hotel. He grabbed his things and checked out. He got in his rental car and drove to the airport.

He wanted to get away from LA and Blaine, back to his home in New York. He needed to clear his mind and think about this whole Blaine thing. He had no idea what Blaine must have thought. Kurt hoped Blaine didn't want to get back together. He checked in all his bags and went through security. He hated all this waiting then security stuff. "Stupid terrorists", he thought.

Kurt was anxious to find his gate and settle down with his laptop. He needed to read reviews for Spiderman, practice his music again because he wanted to, and check email. He had put in his ear buds and was looking down at his iPod when he ran smack into someone. Kurt bounced off and almost fell on his ass, but the mysterious stranger grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Kurt looked up at the stranger and instantly melted in his hazel, brown eyes.

"Sorry. My fault." The man shrugged it off, "No, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kurt extended his hand, "Kurt Hummel." David shook his hand, "David Karofsky." David smiled at the smaller man as he noticed the beautiful blue eyes. David wasn't an idiot; he had felt the electrical shock when Kurt shook his hand. He also noticed how well their hands fit together. He could only guess that Kurt had felt it too.

All too soon Kurt said he had to go find his gate, David internally sighed but smiled and told Kurt he was going to get breakfast, if he would like to join him. He didn't know what time his flight was but he hoped they could have breakfast. Kurt looked at his watch, he knew he had work to do but he didn't care all he wanted to do was have breakfast with David. He had no idea if David was gay or straight but he definitely felt something. He liked the way his hand fit perfectly in David's. He flashed David a smile and walked with him to find a restaurant to eat at. They found a nice little fast food type place and ordered breakfast.

They found a bench next to it and sat down to eat. Kurt asked, "So David do you have a girlfriend?" Kurt asked in between bites of pancake. David shook his head and swallowed a bite of his breakfast burrito, "Actually I'm gay." David started laughing and Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. David calmed down and explained to Kurt what was so funny.

"In high school, I had problems coming to terms with being gay. I stayed in the closet and was so afraid of people finding out. And now I'm just like, yeah I'm gay. It's just kinda second nature now." Kurt smiled in understanding, "So, I guess I should ask do you have a boyfriend?"

David sighed, "Nope, my family wants me to settle down and get married but I just haven't found the right guy yet." Kurt nodded, "I know what you mean. I'm gay too. I was visiting my ex-boyfriend in LA and, well let's just say it didn't end well." And at that precise moment Kurt phone rang, "Speak of the devil." Kurt said laughing, "I'll be right back."

Kurt picked up the phone and stood up "Hello?" David had no idea how long Kurt was going to be on the phone so he gave him some privacy and went to go find his gate. He looked at all the numbers trying to find his stupid gate. He finally found 14B and settled down in a corner seat. Pulling out his laptop and checking his email.

Kurt was trying to convince Blaine that he had to go but Blaine didn't believe him. "Kurt, you didn't even wake me up you just left! You could've a least woke me up so we could talk about it, about us." Kurt sighed, "Look Blaine, I left. Ok get over it and if I wanted to get us back together I would have woken you up but I didn't. What happened last night was just a drunken mistake." And with that Kurt hung up on Blaine. Kurt turned around, expecting to see David sitting on the bench but he didn't. "Crap", Kurt sighed and figured he better go find his gate.

He looked at his ticket, 14B. He grabbed his suitcase and started down the halls. He of course got lost and confused. So he walked up to find a security guard and ask him. "Excuse me, but where is gate 14B?" The man pointed Kurt back down the hallway and down a few more halls. He sighed and looked at his watch.

He had about 30 minutes which was not enough time to get his stuff done. He grabbed his bag and started walking down the hall. He found the gate with 15 minutes left. He sat down and checked email on his iPhone hoping everything was ok. Apparently the actress who played MJ was sick and her understudy might have to take over for a few shows. He didn't particularly care. He went on some websites and read some reviews; all said he was a great singer portraying Spiderman very well.

With that ego boost, he smiled putting away his phone as they called preferred boarding. He saw a woman with a baby get on and hoped the baby wouldn't cry on the flight. But then he smiled thinking about how much he wanted to raise a child. He got out his ticket and waited for regular boarding to be called. He got his things together and got in line when it was called. They scanned his ticket and he walked into the connector tunnel. He got on the plane and looked at his ticket, seat 27C. Kurt loved having a window seat, he wanted to be able to look out and see everything outside. No one else was in his row yet so he put his bag under the seat and sat down looking out the window.

* * *

David had put away his laptop and joined the back of the line as he waited to get in the plane. His ticket was checked and he walked into the plane. He looked at his ticket, 27B. He made his way back and saw a man looking out the window, and he looked familiar. "Kurt?" Kurt quickly turned around and looked up at David. He smiled, "Hey David, I didn't know you were on my flight." David laughed, "I guess I could say the same thing."

David put his bag in the overhead bin and sat down next to Kurt. "Why'd you run off before?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side. David sighed, "I'm sorry; I figured you wanted privacy so I just decided to go to my gate." Kurt smiled a little bit and got out a piece of paper. He handed David his number, "You should call me sometime." David smiled, "Will do."

The pilot came over the intercom and went over the weather, flight time and safety things. Then they took off and David saw as Kurt's face lit up as he looked out the window watching the land grow smaller and smaller. "So, Kurt what do you do?" Kurt turned to face David, "I am an actor on Broadway I'm currently Peter Parker/Spiderman in Turn off the Dark." David smiled, "That's really cool, I'm going to have to go see it soon then." Kurt beamed at him, "Your turn." David told Kurt about him being one of NYPD's finest. Kurt kept asking him about crimes, he had solved and David happily obliged.

David had talked and joked with Kurt about half the flight until the pilot said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be experiencing some turbulence but it should be nothing too major." Kurt groaned, he kinda liked flying but this made him nervous. David noticed how nervous he was, "It'll be ok, Kurt. You can hold my hand if it'll make you feel better. David said offering his hand. Kurt grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly as the plane rocked violently. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that this would be over soon.

David put the armrest up and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt clung onto David's side wrapping his arms around David's waist. The plane jerked violently to the right side and Kurt whimpered. David rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back while the pilot straightened the plane out. "I do apologize for the brief turbulence that we faced, but it should be smooth sailing for the remainder of the flight. Thank you and it should be another 2 and a half hours to New York."

Kurt opened his eyes and saw that he was curled into David's side and he blushed. "I'm sorry", Kurt said slowly pulling away but David just held on tighter. "No, it's fine." David said smiling down at him. Kurt smiled back and snuggled back into David's side. Kurt yawned, "Are you tired?" David asked. Kurt nodded as David rubbed his arm. "Then take a nap. You need your sleep, Mr. Broadway star." Kurt laughed a little before falling into a light sleep.

David looked down at the beautiful boy sleeping in his arms and kissed the top of his head. David knew that right from that moment, Kurt Hummel was the man he wanted to marry. Sometime after Kurt had fallen asleep David drifted into a deep slumber. Kurt woke up, curled into David's side with David's head on top of his. He smiled, Kurt just hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he saw David.

He looked at his watch; they had about an hour until they got back to New York. He got up and went to the bathroom and when he got back David was awake. "Good afternoon, David." "Afternoon, beautiful." David said rubbing his eyes. Kurt blushed; did David really think he was beautiful? He didn't get that often. He sat down and cuddled into David. "When we get back to New York, would you like to go on a _real _date? Kurt smiled and nodded eagerly. David smiled,

"Hey Kurt wanna play 20 questions?" "Sure." Kurt quickly thought of a llama. David asked a bunch of questions, until he got to 20. "Ok, so it's an animal, it walks on 4 legs, it's got a long neck and it's brownish. Is it a giraffe?" Kurt giggled, "Nope." "Is it a llama?" Kurt stuck out his tongue, "That's not fair. That was 21 questions." David pouted and did puppy dog eyes. Kurt laughed, fine you win."

The pilot came over and announced they would be a little early so please sit down, seat belts on and electronics off. Kurt sighed as he sat in his seat and he and David put on their seatbelts. Kurt grabbed David's hand as they landed and went up to the gate. They both got their bags and walked into the airport. David gave Kurt his number and told him to call. "So Kurt do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" "I would love to. Here's my address." "Okay I'll pick you up at seven." Kurt smiled and walked hand in hand with David to go get their bags.

* * *

**THE NEXT WEEK**

David had gotten off early that day to surprise Kurt. He was going to see Kurt's show tonight then take him out to dinner. He fixed his tie and walked out of his apartment grabbing his car keys. He went to a flower shop and got a dozen roses for Kurt. He went to the theater and went to find his seat. He bought a program and sat down waiting for the play to start. The lights started blinking signaling the beginning of the show.

The show was amazing, David loved it and thought Kurt's performance was just brilliant. After Kurt finished singing "Turn Off the Dark" and the actors came out to take their bows and David stood up and cheered for Kurt. Kurt didn't see David because of the lights. After everyone had walked out, David went backstage to Kurt's dressing room.

He knocked on the door, "Come in, it's open." He heard Kurt's voice ring from the other side of the door. He opened the door and saw Kurt sitting at the mirror still in his Spiderman costume. Kurt turned to look at him and he beamed. "David!" Kurt said jumping into David's arms. David wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and spun him around, like in one of those cheesy romance movies. "What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming!" Kurt said still smiling from ear to ear.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said handing Kurt the roses. Kurt smelled the roses and put them down on his vanity table. He kissed David, "You are amazing, do you know that?" David shrugged, "I try" Kurt laughed. "Now, go get changed. There are more surprises to come." David said winking. Kurt blushed and shooed David out of his dressing room to get changed.

David leaned again the door as he saw Rachel Berry aka Mary Jane Watson walk by. "Hey, Rachel good job tonight I really enjoyed the show." Rachel beamed her _huge _smile at David. "Why, thank you, if you don't mind me asking who are you?" He extended his hand, "David Karofsky, Kurt's boyfriend." Rachel's smile faltered, she knew Kurt was gay but still wished that he wasn't because she had a small crush on Kurt. I mean Kurt got a lot of male leads on Broadway and she got a lot of female leads so it was only normal, they could have been like one of those celebrity couples.

"Well, David it was nice to meet you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said as Kurt came out and linked his arm with David. "Hey Rach awesome show again like always. Kurt said kissing her on both cheeks. Rachel blushed, "Thanks Kurt, you too." She said before scurrying off to her dressing room. Kurt had taken his roses with him, he loved them. "I take it you like the flowers?" David said smiling at Kurt. Kurt nodded as he got into David's car. "You know Rachel has a crush on you?"

"Really?" Kurt replied with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh, yeah totally. I mean the way she looked at you and blushed. The way she frowned when I told her I was your boyfriend."

"You told her that?" Kurt asked. David's smile faded, "Oh um, yeah. I'm sorry, I just thought…" Kurt grabbed David's hand that was on the shifter and kissed his hand. "No, it's fine. It's perfect, I just didn't know if we were officially boyfriends or not. But I'm glad we are." Kurt said intertwining their fingers.

David smiled and drove to a nice restaurant. He had made reservations earlier and got a table right away. Kurt was amazed, "This is my favorite restaurant, how did you know?" Kurt said as he placed the roses on the table. David shrugged; he just had a knack for these kinds of things. Kurt ordered a nice pasta dish while David got a salmon. "Kurt you gotta try this, it melts in your mouth." David said feeding Kurt a piece of Salmon. "Oh that is good!" Kurt exclaimed as he munched happily.

Kurt and David then took turns feeding each other and talking happily. When they were done, David ordered some dessert. Kurt wanted to choose, "Davidddddddd", Kurt whined. "Why can't I see what you're ordering?"

"Because it's another surprise." David said suppressing a laugh as Kurt tugged on his arm. The waitress came and took his order as Kurt crossed his arms and gave David the silent treatment. David laughed, "Seriously? What are you five?" Kurt just stuck to it.

"Fine then you don't get any dessert, or any more surprises then." Kurt cocked his head to one side but then stayed silent. A chocolate molten lava cake with a side of ice cream came to the table with two spoons. Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth started to water. "Oh you want some? I _would _share but, I only share with people who talk to me." David said picking up a piece and slowly eating it. Kurt couldn't take it anymore; he apologized and did puppy dog eyes as David fed him some cake.

Some chocolate sauce dripped down Kurt's chin and he picked up a napkin to wipe it off but David stopped him. David kissed him and licked the sauce off of his chin. Kurt giggled and blushed. David got the check and paid for dinner. "One last surprise." David said as he and Kurt got in the car. Kurt grinned, what could it be? Kurt thought. They drove to David's apartment and went up to his apartment.

Kurt walked in and saw the most prefect scene ever. The fireplace was on; they had a blanket a bowl of popcorn and The Proposal main menu was on the screen. Kurt pulled David over to the couch and cuddled with him under the blanket. "When did you have time to do this?" Kurt asked. David just smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Actually right before they left the restaurant David texted his friend to go into his apartment and get this ready.

Kurt grabbed the popcorn and they took turns throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. In the end, they probably had more popcorn on the floor than in their mouths. They cuddled together to watch the last few minutes of the movie while Kurt peppered David's face and neck with light, fluttery kisses. When the movie ended, David picked Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder.

Kurt screamed and squirmed. "David put me down, please." "And if I don't?" David asked chuckling. Kurt pounded on David's back, "David Karofsky, you put me down this instant!" "Yes, your majesty." David said throwing Kurt down on the bed. Kurt laughed as he bounced up and down on the bed. David laid down on the bed as Kurt curled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Thank you for tonight, Dave. I really enjoyed it." "It was my pleasure, beautiful."

David said before going into the bathroom to change into pj's. Kurt took off his shirt and went over to his drawers and stole one of his shirts. He pulled on one of David's oversized shirts and pajama pants. He snuggled under the bed covers deeply inhaling the scent of David. David walked out of the bathroom as he smiled at how cute Kurt looked. He got into bed next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around. Kurt had his back to David as David kissed his neck over and over again. Kurt soon drifted into a deep sleep, warm and safe in David's arms as they were spooned each other.

* * *

A/N's above :)


End file.
